


zexal accademy - dating

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choose your own adventure, who will you meet and fuck? [Character options: Vector, Mizael, Yuma, Ryoga, Durbe, Mihael, IV, Chris, Kaito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> go to chapter for these as first result.  
> 1: Vector  
> 2: Mizael  
> 3: Yuma  
> 4: Ryoga  
> 5: Durbe  
> 6: Mihael  
> 7: IV  
> 8: Chris  
> 9\. Kaito

You had enrolled in the zexal academy and had a bunch of classes and your first friend… was…


	2. Vector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You picked Vector!  
> 16: go to date

Your first friend was Vector!

It was very hard for you to be his friend at first because he would pester you and be very mean to you but you enjoy hanging out with Vector.

Vector is an asshole as far as you can see; he likes to make fun of the other students sometimes. You think this is just his nature, it is.

You would be going on a date with Vector tomorrow….


	3. Mizael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is Mizael
> 
> 23: date

Your first friend was Mizael!

You had become his friend through talking about your equal love for dragons and of course he found you annoying at first. He got use to you after a while and you two now get along very well.

You two had even started dating, he would be taking you on a date tomorrow….


	4. Yuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuma Tsukumo ok  
> 32: date yuma

Your first friend was Yuma!

Yuma made friends with everyone easily enough and you were of no exception to the rule.

Yuma and you had become close friends in a matter of weeks; the boy just wouldn’t leave you out of anything he did.

Only to find out he had a crush on you, he wanted to show this by taking you out on a date.


	5. Ryoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ryoga, ryoga.... PELVIC THRUST AND WHOOOOOOOOO~
> 
> 33: date

Your first friend was Ryoga!

It was hard to befriend him because he was so closed off and wanted to be left alone but you were introduced by having to work in partners.

He began to tolerate you. 

You soon found his soft side and had started dating the awkward male because he wasn’t sure how these things worked.

But Ryoga was taking you out on a date tomorrow!


	6. Durbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22: durbe date

Your first friend was Durbe!

You two had met in the library when researching for a topic!

Your hands romantically touched as you grabbed for the same book.

Durbe let you take it and asked if he could have it after you.

You decided to study together.

You eventually started dating.

He was taking you on a date tomorrow.


	7. Mihael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has options.
> 
> 11: you tell him to shut up  
> 12: you grab his hand like a creeper  
> 13: you listen to him like a normal person

Your first friend was Mihael!

You met in your chronomally dueling course!

He was an expert in it because those were his favorite.

You decided you wanted to learn more from him so you started talking to him and he went on and on about them.

You decide that he sure does talk a lot. 

Do you tell him to shut up?

Or let him keep talking and just reach for his hand like a creeper?


	8. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14: no  
> 15: yes

Your first friend was IV!

IV dragged you into his harem because he said he needed more people around him.

You didn’t think much of it.

He told you that you were his favorite one day.

You were very happy about that.

He suggested going on a date with you.

But would you say yes? Or would you say no?


	9. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 38: date chris

Your first friend was Chris!

You two met through your love for science!

You were both naturally good at it and so he decided to partner up with you only leading for you two to become close friends.

After a while he had asked you out.


	10. Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 44: date kaito

Your first friend was Kaito!

You met him in astronomy class and you both liked the same stars or some crap like that.

Either way Kaito didn’t like people very much but he found you to be ok.

Later he asked you out and was taking you on a date.


	11. you tell mihael to shut up

You tell Mihael to shut up and of course he feels bad about talking for so long and he doesn’t want to inconvience you with his talking.

Mihael stood up and walked away leaving you alone.

Do you go after him and apologize for being a rude ass?

Or do you give up with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go to either give up or apologize.  
> 20: apologize  
> 21: give up


	12. you grab mihael's hand like a creeper

You grabbed Mihael’s hand and he looked at you awkwardly but he just kept talking, oh well you decide at least you get to hold his hand.

He lets you walk with him and he finally finishes talking and asks if you’d like to go out.

You agree because this was a good effort.


	13. You let Mihael keep talking

Mihael keeps talking and he honestly never stops talking and eventually your ears explode and you die.

BAD END.

you're dead no date for you :(


	14. you say no to iv's date

You say no to IV’s date proposal he gets annoyed with you and sends his harem of girls and boys to tear you to shreds, you’re fucking dead.


	15. you say yes to iv

You say yes IV takes you on the best date possible and later he takes you to his room for a little bump and grind.

You love every minute of it.

You live happily ever after with IV.

END.


	16. date with vector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17: Go have sex with Vector  
> 18: You leave

You’re on your date with Vector all is going well until he beats up a guy for calling you fat.

Vector and you have to leave the place you were at.

Vector tells you that he didn’t like that place anyway.

Vector asks if you want to have a little fun.

You hesitate unsure if you want to or not.

Do you want to leave to go have sex with Vector?

Or do you leave?


	17. Vector has sex with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19: the next morning

You decide to go have sex with Vector since he is very hot.

He takes you back to his place.

He smiles at you and takes off your clothes and that shit.

He smiles and touches your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

You moan as he touches you in all the right places.

Vector gets ready to go all the way with you.

Vector does not put in a condom because he is an asshole.

Vector whispers, “You’re about to have some hot fun…”

Vector slams his cock into your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

You moan in pleasure and Vector bucks forward, spraying himself inside of your [INSERT BODY PART HERE] as he yells “I’M INSERTING MY BABY MAKING DEVICES”

You are extremely uncomfortable.

Vector finishes and he lies there with you and then he goes to sleep.

You are unsatisfied.

But you go to sleep too.


	18. you leave vector

You decide that you have had a horrible time with Vector and wish to go home.

Vector begs you to stay and that he’ll make it up to you.

You decide that you’ll risk the chance of being disappointed again.

You get ready to leave when he beats you over the head with a frying pan and rips your nipples off, you’re fucking dead.

BAD END.


	19. the next morning with vector

You awake the next morning and Vector is gone you see a note and it reads, “Thanks for the one night stand.” You decide that Vector is the worst possible friend ever.

You decide that you’ll wreck his house then leave.

You destroy his shitty bed by setting it on fire, he can’t fuck anymore people here now!

You smile at this and leave and take a dump in his fridge.

You are sure he’ll love his refrigerated shit for dinner. 

You decide to go spread around the academy that Vector is a jerk.

Nobody cares though, everyone knew that.

You go on about your life without Vector.

You are lonely.

You later find out Vector’s life was destroyed by the fact that he ate shit.

You are proud.

You smile and go on about your life.

No happy ending for you but you are ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of vector route


	20. you apologize to mihael

You go and apologize for being rude to Mihael he accepts your apology and asks if you’d like to go somewhere later.

You accept.

You go on a study date with Mihael and he isn’t as talkative.

You ask why.

Mihael tells you he didn’t want to annoy you anymore.

You feel bad an apologize again.

Mihael tells you that you don’t need to apologize anymore

You both sit there awkwardly until he tells you that no one has ever told him that he talks too much.

You were the first.

You feel special.

Mihael tells you that he thinks your pretty.

You two make out.

Happy ending.


	21. you give up with mihael

You decide to not go after Mihael.

You have no friends now.

You fucking loser.

*Forever alone face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAD END.


	22. date with durbe

Durbe took you on a date to the bread factory, you learned how bread was made and made out.

Durbe and you lived happily ever after.

Congratulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END.


	23. Date with Mizael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24: refuse the dildo  
> 25: let him use the dildo on you

Mizael was taking you on a date.

You arrived at his house.

Mizael showed you to his room where you were surprised at the esteem collection of bad dragon dildos.

Mizael showed you one and said, “This one is my favorite.”

The dildo was in the shape of a tentacle.

You nod and tell him that it looks ok.

Mizael asks you if you want to try it out.

Do you refuse Mizael’s dildo or let him use it on you?


	24. refuse mizael's dildo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26: cat videos  
> 27: make out

You refuse the dildo and Mizael pouts because he takes high pride in his dildos.

Mizael sighs and asks if you want to do anything else.

You ask him if he has any computer games to play because you love gaming.

Mizael says yeah.

You tell him that if they’re meet and fuck dragon games that you don’t want to play them.

Again Mizael pouts.

“I wish I had those…” Mizael said.

You back away awkwardly from your boyfriend.

“I’m kidding!” Mizael says.

You sigh in relief.

How do you break the awkward tension?

Ask Mizael if he wants to look at hilarious cat videos with you or ask to make out?


	25. mizael uses the dildo on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30: agree to sex mizael  
> 31: decline to sex mizael

You let Mizael use the dildo on you, he is very happy with this and asks which one.

Mizael shows you a bunch of different dildos that he has.

You decide on the tentacle because it is obvious he wants to use it on you.

Mizael smiles in glee and he shoves it inside your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

You feel cold and indifferent about it at first.

Mizael says that it’ll get better as he pushes it in and out of your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

Mizael is smiling at this and he thinks you’re enjoying it.

You’re not, you’re very uncomfortable but you want to make him happy.

Mizael hits a sweet spot inside your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

You moan in pleasure and he speeds up, you both cum at the same time.

Mizael had came because he got so excited from using the dildo on you.

Mizael asks if you’d like to do anymore.

Mizael suggests using his own sex organ on you this time.

Do you agree? Or do you decline Mizael’s offer of sex?


	26. watching cat videos with mizael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28: apologize  
> 29: fuck you mizael

You tell Mizael you want to look at cat videos on the internet.

Mizael tells you that, that is stupid but because you are his boyfriend/girlfriend that he will do it.

You gleefully watch cat videos with Mizael.

Mizael says that if he had a cat he would call it Tachyon.

You tell Mizael that, that is cool.

You actually don’t care and just keep watching cat videos.

Eventually Mizael gets annoyed because you aren’t paying any attention to him so he turns off the computer.

“I was watching those!” You say.

Mizael pouts at you.

Do you say you’re sorry to Mizael or say fuck you I love cat videos?


	27. make out with mizael

You make out with Mizael and get really into it.

It is hot and steamy he reaches and puts his hand on your nipple.

You let him do what he wants.

You’re fine with it.

It leads to more.

You have sex.

GOOD END.


	28. you apologize to mizael

You apologize to Mizael and he forgives you.

The rest of the night is awkward.

You are cock blocked, you failed.

BAD END.


	29. fuck you mizael

You tell Mizael that fuck him because you loved those cat videos.

Mizael respects you as a person and finds you even more attractive; you gain points for standing up for yourself.

Mizael apologizes for being rude but that he wants you to pay attention to him too.

You tell him that he should dress up as a cat then.

Mizael only gets more annoyed.

You say you’re sorry and kiss his face because he was being a bratty asshole.

Mizael blushes.

You two make out.

You continue watching the cat videos.

You have a nice night.

You got to get your cat videos and make out!

DOUBLE WIN!

GOOD END.


	30. sex mizael

You agree to have sex with Mizael.

Mizael grins as he licks you all over like you are his meal.

Mizael thrusts his sex organ into your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

You like it a lot better than the tentacle.

You enjoy every minute of the sex.

You both cum and go to sleep in each other’s arms.


	31. do not sex mizael

You decline Mizael’s offer for sex and he gets annoyed and throws all his dildos at you and you drown.

You’re dead.


	32. Yuma date

You go on your date with Yuma.

You make out.

All is good.


	33. ryoga date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34: yes  
> 35: no

Ryoga takes you to his gang club.

You’re scared because oh my god gang members?

It’s cool because Ryoga turns out to be a sweet heart and not an actual bad boy.

All they do is write poetry.

Ryoga asks if you’d like to be fucked with a poem?

Do you say yes or no?


	34. ryoga: yes

You agree to let Ryoga fuck you with a poem.

Ryoga shoves a piece of paper inside your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

You get a paper cut and die.

You're dead.


	35. ryoga: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 36: fight them  
> 37: accept your fate

You refuse his offer to fuck you with a poem because any sane person would.

Ryoga is disappointed and leaves because that is the only thing he loved.

You don't even chase after Ryoga.

You look at his gang as they say you've upset Ryoga and that they're going to beat you up.

What do you do?

Fight them? Or do you accept your fate?


	36. you fight them

You fight them off and win!

You succeeded in taking down Ryoga's gang and he is so impressed and he comes back and has sex with you.

CONGRATULATIONS.


	37. you accept your fate

You let Ryoga's gang beat you up.

They're pretty weak though so it does nothing and you leave.

You never want to see Ryoga again.

NORMAL END.


	38. date chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 39: no  
> 40: yes

Chris took you on the date and later he asked if you wanted to go to his lab?

Would you go to his lab?

Yes or no?


	39. chris: no

You decline Chris' offer to go to his lab.

Chris is disappointed.

Chris leaves after kissing you on the date.

You lose dick points but you got a kiss!

Chris now just sees you as a friend.

No boyfriend for you.

NORMAL END.


	40. chris: yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 41: kill chris  
> 42: tell his family

You say yes to going to Chris' lab.

Chris smiles an evil smile.

You arrive at Chris' lab.

Chris asks for you to come over.

Chris shoves you in a machine and splices you with his dog.

You're now a furry babe.

Chris is really into those.

Chris and asks if you want to have sex.

You cannot respond because all that comes out is "MURRHRURURURURUR"

Chris gets incredibly turned on as he pets your head and spreads your legs to reveal your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

Chris tosses off his pants as he slams himself into your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

You cannot moan because all that comes out is "MURHRURURURURUUR"

Chris moans for you.

Chris yells that he loves furries.

You are disappointed in him.

When you are done he changes you back.

You naturally want to kill him.

Do you kill him or tell his whole family that he is into furries?


	41. kill chris

You immediately slap Chris and proceed to beat the shit out of him.

Chris is dead and you leave his house.

You never tell anyone what happened, no matter how many times people ask you, "Where did Chris Arclight go?"

You don't tell anyone.

You go on about your life.

END.


	42. tell chris family

You tell Chris' family that he is into furries.

Everyone is disappointed in him.

Chris' two brothers laugh at him and his dad mocks him.

You are proud of what you've done.

You leave never to talk to Chris again.

NORMAL END.


	43. alternate end: chris

You enjoy being a furry and you stay with Chris Arclight forever as his furry slave.


	44. Date Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 45: agree  
> 46: decline

You are on your date with Kaito when he asks you if you're having a good time.

You say yes you're enjoying your time with him.

Kaito tells you that this is his first date ever.

You tell him you're glad to spend it with him.

Later after the date he asks you if you'd like to go home with him.

Do you agree? Or do you decline?


	45. agree: kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 47: keep talking to kaito's little brother  
> 48: go have sex with kaito

You agree to go home with Kaito.

So he flies into the sky with you, you think to yourself what it would be like to fuck in the sky.

You shake your head as you arrive at his house.

Kaito leads you inside.

You meet Kaito's little brother.

You like talking to him.

Do you keep talking to Kaito's little brother or go have sex with Kaito?


	46. decline: kaito

You decline Kaito's offer to go home with him.

Kaito waves you goodbye.

Kaito is a little disappointed because he was enjoying the date.

You leave.

You might see Kaito again you might not.

You don't really know or care.

NORMAL END.


	47. you keep talking to haruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 49: go play more with haruto  
> 50: have sex with kaito

You keep talking to Haruto and you gain points for this, Kaito finds you extremely sexy for being so kind toward his brother!

Kaito wants you even more!

Do you finish talking with Haruto and go have sex with Kaito or do you ask to play games with Haruto?


	48. go have sex with kaito

You ignore Haruto now and grab Kaito's hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Kaito is slightly annoyed that you blew off his little brother like that.

Until Kaito sees your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

Kaito is in awe as he drools at your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

Kaito asks if he can have sex with you.

You stare at him like you're on the office.

"Yes" You say.

Kaito rips out his dick and puts it inside you.

You moan as he does that.

You both cum and have had a good time.

OK END.


	49. go play with haruto

You decide to play more games with Haruto.

Kaito finds you to be a suitable date.

Kaito decides to keep you around.

When you are done playing games with Haruto you and Kaito have sex anyway.

DOUBLE WIN.

GOOD END.


	50. other: have sex with kaito (alternate)

You go have sex with Kaito after gaining points with being a good caretaker to Haruto.

Kaito is extremely turned on.

Kaito inserts his sex organ into you.

You moan very loudly.

You moan as it thrusts up insde your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

Kaito finds that even more arousing as he thrusts further inside your [INSERT BODY PART HERE]

You both cum.

OK END.


	51. All characters after whatever you picked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this :)

You marry the [INSERT CHARACTER HERE] that you are dating.

You two live happily ever after.

You have [INSERT NUMBER OF CHILDREN]

You are very much in [INSERT AMOUNT OF LOVE]

You have a lot of sex every day.


End file.
